gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ballas (HD Universe)
Ballas |image = Ballas-Official.png |color = purple |enemies = Families Vagos Trevor Philips Enterprises GTA Online Protagonist |affiliations = Stretch Little Laita's Cousin Rednecks |fronts = Paleto Forest Sawmill Grove Street |members = Ballas' Leader [[D]] Big T Little T Small F Terrance Darnell Stevens |businesses = Drug Trafficking/Manufacturing Weapons Trafficking |colors = Purple |cars = BMX Buccaneer Felon Manana Peyote Jackal Tornado Baller Oracle Primo |type = African-American Street Gang |game = V |game2 = O |locations = Davis |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro-SMG Assault Rifle (missions) |leader = Ballas' Leader }} The Ballas are a large African-American street gang featured in Grand Theft Auto V. They mainly operate in the cities of Los Santos and Davis. Overview They still maintain their traditional rivalry with the Families. They usually do not attack if the player happens to walk through or pass through their territory. However, if taunted enough times, or if one fires a gun in their territory, or just because of walking near and staring the Ballas will become hostile and begin to shoot or punch the player. Their dogs will also occasionally attack the player, especially if the player is Franklin. The Ballas are supporters of the Los Santos Panic Basketball Team and the Boars Baseball Club, with their purple attire matching the teams' colors. One of the protagonists, Franklin Clinton, is not on friendly terms with the Ballas as he is part of The Families. However, if he speaks to a Ballas member, they will not be aggressive at first, although they become hostile when Franklin insults them (usually the 3rd time you press the talk button). They can often be seen drinking, driving cars, bikes, and even walking dogs. Most Ballas stand on the sidewalks in groups of 3-5. Their weapons include Pistols, Micro SMGs, and knives. Members are also seen smoking cigarettes, marijuana, and drinking Pißwasser. They're brash and love to show off their weaponry, money and guns in social media. According to Trevor Philips during his Series A funding, he scoped out their weed stash due of their overexposure of their stuff in Snapmatic. Influence The Ballas could be based on the Bloods gang in LA, because they wear hats with P's and B's on them just like the real life Bloods. They Also have certain traits of Crips, (Certain set names) a similar color and other small factors. Like the Families, they are a mix of both Bloods and Crips so Rockstar isn't accused of favoring a gang. Territory The Ballas control the entire community of Davis. The cul-de-sac of Grove Street is a particular hotspot for activity as well as Davis Avenue, Brouge Avenue and Covenant Avenue in the neighborhood. The Ballas also have a marijuana growing/packing business set up in an abandoned sawmill to the southwest of Paleto Bay. Sets *'East Side Ballas (ESB): '''A Balla set based in the eastern side of Davis. They can be heard saying "''East Side, nigga!" ''and "''Fuck you, West Side bitches!". They normally wear jerseys of the Los Santos Panic or purple plaid shirts. The East Side Ballas are most likely based on the Mob Piru or East Side Mob Piru gang as they sport P's on their hats, much like many Piru sets in Compton (which was the inspiration for Davis). *'Original Covenant Ballas (OCB): '''A Balla set that controls territory around Covenant Avenue and Grove Street. They can be heard saying "''OCBG! FK, VK all day!". The Balla OG D was from the Original Covenant Ballas set which may be the main set. They normally wear varsity jackets with the Boar logo on either the front or back as well as shirts with "SA" and the Boar logo on the front. The OCB are based on the Tree Top Piru Bloods gang in Compton. This can be proven as they are seen to occupy Grove Street which is based on Spruce Street in Compton which is occupied by the Tree Top Piru. *'South Rancho Ballas (SRB): '''A Balla set based in Rancho. Members often wear "Rancho" text on their clothing. The GTA San Andreas of Rancho was Jefferson which was referred to as "Rollin Heights Ballas Country" but in the HD Universe Rancho is a Vago turf. The SRB are most likely based off of Avenue Piru Gang out of Inglewood. Members *Ballas' Leader - Leader *D † - OG *Big T † *Little T † *Small F † *Terrance † *Kane OG † *Darnell Stevens ;Associates *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - Chamberlain Gangster Families OG (Determinant) *Adric Howard Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Rampage (GTA V Missions) *Chop *The Long Stretch *Hood Safari *Lamar Down *The Third Way ;GTA Online *Ballas to the Wall *Death Metal *Deal Breaker *All in the Game *Chasers II *Caught Napping *Holed Up - Burton *Grab Your Ballas *Hit 'Em Up *Weed Killer ;Heists *Series A - Weed *Series A Funding ;Lowriders *Community Outreach *Slow and Low *Lowrider Envy *Desperate Times Call For... Terms/Slang *Playa: Ballas Gang Slang - refers to a friend. * Ball-sack/Ball-sacks: Disrespect term *Ball-Pushers: Disrespect Term *Ball-Suckers: Disrespect Term *Ball-less: Disrespect Term *Balla: Greeting *OG/Original Gangster: A high-ranking, influential and well-respected member. One who has put in a lot of work. *FK/Family Killer/Family Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for The Families *VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for Vagos *AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Disrespect term used by Ballas for Aztecas *Homie/Home Boy/Home Girl: Contemporary street slang - refers to a friend *Hood: Neighborhood Gallery Ballasmember-GTAV.png|Ballas member from ''GTA V's Website D-GTAV.png|D - Balla OG Ballas Gangsters-GTAV.png|Ballas gang members Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin Clinton hitting a Ballas gang member Franklin_Killing_a_Ballas_Member-GTAV.png|Franklin killing a Ballas gang member. Ballas Members in a Gunfight-GTAV.png|The Ballas in a gunfight Chop trying to bite a Ballas member-GTAV.png|Chop threatens D Ballas Member's Death-GTAV.png|The death of a Ballas member ballas1.jpg.jpg|Ballas gang members ballas2.jpg.jpg|Ballas gang members cop.jpg|Ballas gang members gunfight.jpg|Ballas gang members 0_0(2).jpg|Ballas gang members in Grove Street 0_0(1).jpg|Ballas shootout in Grove Street Adric Howard.png|Balla member Adric Howard Balla gang.jpg|Balla member in GTA V site Ballas Sets.png|Ballas Sets BuccaneerBallas-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Ballas' modified Buccaneers. TornadoBallas-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Ballas' modified Tornados. PeyoteBallas-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Ballas' modified Peyotes. MananaBallas-GTAV-Front.png|One of the Ballas' modified Mananas. BallasFelon-GTAV-Next Gen.png|One of the Ballas' modified Felons in the enhanced version trailer of GTA V. gta5deadballasmember.jpg|A dead Ballas member StoreHoldUpArtwork-GTAO.jpg|Artwork of Ballas robbing a store Trivia *In one of the dialogue used by random Ballas members, they mention Big Smoke, the Grove Street Families member and traitor in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Ballas keep their unique highly modified bright purple and gold coloured gang cars in their cul-de-sac in Grove Street. They can be found parked or driving slowly around the area. *In The Underbelly Of Paradise, it is implied that the Ballas have territory in Strawberry, however they are not programmed to spawn there. This may also be true of Rancho, as certain Ballas members wear shirts with "Rancho" on them. *The Original Covenant Ballas set is revealed by Adric Howard, a Balla of this set, who posted an update to Feud's Lifeinvader page. "Only bitches wear green. Original Covenant 4 life.". Lamar and Franklin mention the OCB when hanging out. *Their favorite radio station is West Coast Classics. * Ballas inhabit territory on Davis or Southeast Los Santos, as the Bloods have most territory on Compton (which inspired Davis) or Southeast Los Angeles. * There is one Balla from the OCBG (Original Covenant Balla Gangsters) who has a complexion similar to rapper DJ Quik. He can be seen on Grand Theft Auto V's website as well. DJ Quik was a member of the Tree Top Piru Bloods (whom the OCBG are based on), hinting more evidence that the Ballas are alluded to the real-life Bloods. *Coincidently, the Baller SUV is mostly used by Ballas. *The Ballas are one of the five gangs from 3D universe to reappear in the HD Universe. The other gangs returning are Russian Mafia, The Families, Los Santos Vagos and Varrios Los Aztecas. * In GTA Online, defeating the Ballas in five gang attacks in one session will result in a bounty on your head. You will also recieve a threatening text message from an unknown person: "Who the fuck do you think you are? You're dead now." *Ballas are mentioned in The Ballad of Gay Tony, in the mission Corner Kids if the player fails the mission and starts again, triggering a different dialogue in the car. Navigation ru:Ballas (V) uk:Баллас (HD Всесвіт) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs